Kurt? Can I Stay With You Tonight?
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: Blaine's family is far from perfect. It's Christmas Eve and he's finally had enough of them. So who could he possibly turn to?


_Okay, I wrote this over the course of several days when my parents were really sucky._

_This is basically the situation at home for me, only I don't have a loving brother or sister. Blaine and Lexie are two sides of me in this, so sorry if they are a little OOC._

* * *

Blaine had been barely sleeping in his bed. He was so used to Dalton that when he went home for Christmas he didn't feel right in his bed. This place wasn't his home.

And it didn't help him sleep when his parents were screaming at the top of their lungs. On Christmas Eve. Bloody frickin hell.

By this time they should be putting out presents, but they must've gotten into an argument over something and now they were yelling at each other.

'This is why I don't come home on holidays.' Blaine murmured as he rolled over, wrapping a pillow around his head.

The senior winced as his door opened a crack, letting in harsh light and the sound of glass breaking. It was Lexie.

'You gonna to help me this time? It's pretty bad.'

Blaine sighed. When he was little he would break up the fighting. But as he grew older, his parents just stopped listening to him at all, whether it was during a fight that he was trying to solve with logic, or whether he was asking what was for dinner.

It didn't get much better when he came out. They fought more, trying to blame each other for who had brought him up like a poof. Never once did they ask how he felt about being gay. He was confused, hurt and being bullied.

All they saw was each other, and they fought like moths to a flame. When they didn't fight, tension built up, and sometimes the air was so heated and laden with hate Blaine would feel sick to the stomach.

The boy pushed back the covers and grabbed his thick black glasses. He didn't have time for contacts. 'Coming.'

Lexie was tougher than him. She kept trying to stop the fights when Blaine had stopped. He stopped caring a long time ago. His sister meant the world to him, but that was the only reason he ever came home.

Blaine slipped down the spiral staircase, carefully avoiding the broken plate spread across it. Right now glasses were flying at his abusive father. When one hit him his eyes turned black and he lunged at Blaine's mother, whacking her across the face.

'Hey!' Blaine and Lexie screamed and shoved him back. His mother really wasn't helping. She was trying to push between them and attack her husband. It really was annoying Blaine.

At some stage Lexie wrenched her mother's arm back and accidentally hurt her. Blaine's father, now mad at Lexie for hurting his wife, backhanded her into the kitchen bench.

'That's it!' Blaine yelled. He barged into his father and shoved him back with all his might. The man barely stumbled.

'Blaine no!'

'Mum shut up-' Blaine was cut off as his own father drove a fist into his jaw. He stumbled back, grazing his arm on a shard of glass. He scrambled back, but his father grabbed him by his singlet and yanked him to his feet.

'You think you can fight your own father?'

Blaine sneered back, 'You think you can hit your own daughter? And your wife and son?'

'Shut up you ungrateful son of a bitch. I will do what I want.'

'No! I have a voice and I'm using it to say this. Get a fucking divorce!' Blaine shoved him back, grabbed his sister's hand and ran upstairs, locking the door to his room behind them.

'What are we going to do Blaine? This one is way outta our hand.'

Blaine sighed. 'Screw them.' He moved to his drawer and grabbed some basic clothing, stuffing it in a bag.

Lexie just stared. 'What are you doing?'

'We're getting out of here. Wait- oh shit.' Blaine paled. 'Where's our cousin?'

Lexie winced. 'Hold on I'll go get her.'

Blaine frowned, flipping open his phone. Who could he call?

He didn't have to think as he realised he'd gotten a text 10 minutes ago.

_Hey Blaine. It's the insomniac Kurt. Guess what, I can't sleep. What about you?_

Blaine texted back as he ran around grabbing things. _I am running away with my sister and 7 year old cousin. On Xmas. Because my parents suck. Consider yourself lucky, insomniac._

Once send had been hit, the senior regretted taking out his anger at Kurt via a text.

_What the hell? What's wrong with your parents?_

Blaine nearly laughed. _So, so much. Don't worry about it. Talk to you later?_

_No, talk about it now. _

The senior was surprised at how forceful Kurt sounded over the text. Lexie came in carrying two small bags and a crying girl with straight brown hair.

_If that's okay..._

Blaine sighed. _Gimme 10 minutes? I gotta escape. _The boy slipped the phone into his pocket and grabbed the sobbing cousin, picking her up into his arms.

'Lexie, check the coast. We'll go out the back door.'

Lexie grabbed the two bags she'd gotten and slipped out of the door. She hurriedly ducked back in.

'Blaine, they are in the hallway.'

The senior held back curses, staring out of the window. The door was starting to pound.

'Open up homo!'

'Lexie, the tree! I'll go first and you pass down Lucy and our stuff.' Blaine gently put the girl down.

As he slipped through the tree, he remembered a scene like this from Harry Potter where Harry escapes with Ron and the twins.

_Oh really, now is when your obsession of HP comes to annoy you?_

Blaine gently lowered his crying cousin down and dodged the flying bags.

As Lexie grabbed Blaine's guitar for no apparent reason, their parents burst through the door.

'Uh-oh.' Lexie bolted, and leapt over the balcony, landing with a hard roll. 'Oh that hurts more than in the movies!'

Blaine grabbed his guitar from her. 'You okay?'

Lexie just nodded, picking up the remaining stuff as they ran to Blaine's car. 'Quick! They're coming!'

Blaine fumbled with his keys before popping open the boot and throwing their stuff in. Lexie was helping Lucy into the tall 4 wheel drive as Blaine felt someone grab him.

'Where do you think you are going?' The wind was knocked out of him as his father shoved him against the boot.

Blaine closed his eyes. Courage.

He kneed his own father in the groin before dashing to the car door and leaping inside, forgetting to put his seatbelt on in his hurry. He slipped in the key and revved the engine as his father belted one of the doors.

Lucy was screaming as Blaine sped the hell out of there. He was shaking as his parents ran out onto the road, motioning for him to stop.

'Blaine. Calm down, slow down and buckle up.' Lexie commanded. Blaine took a deep breath, started obeying the speed limit and slipped on his seatbelt. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Kurt.

'Can you text my friend, saying it's my sister and I'm driving and I'm okay?'

Lexie normally would've made Blaine's life hell if she had his phone, but now was really not the time.

'Dude, he's left like a dozen messages. Lots of "Are you there?" and "Blaine are you okay?".'

'What have you written?'

The girl rolled her eyes. '_Hi, this is Blaine's sister Lexie. Blaine is driving but he is okay. _That okay?

'Yeah whatever.'

The girl clicked send. 'Okay, Blaine, where are we going?'

'To our aunt's place. We need to drop off Lucy and hope that she'll take us in for a night.'

Lexie was frowning, her hair messy from sleep. 'Surely she will. Where else could we go?'

Blaine shrugged. 'It's going to be a good 20 minutes. Lucy, honey, try and rest okay?'

The girl nodded, sniffling.

'Kurt says _Oh...is he okay?_ Well Blaine, are you okay?'

'Fine Lexie.'

'Really because you are bleeding.'

'WHAT?' Blaine glanced down and realised his arm was worse than he'd thought. 'Damn it.'

'I replied _We have minor injuries but we are alive_. Can you believe that it's Christmas Eve and they had to start fighting?'

'Lex, please, not now.'

'Okay then...' She glanced at Lucy, who was curled up soundly. 'So is Kurt just a friend or something more?'

'Just a friend.'

'Really? Because I sure as hell don't have any friends who offer you to come to their place after you run away from idiot parents.'

'He didn't...wait what?'

Lexie grinned, her eye going black. 'He replied _If you need a place to stay, you can come to my place. My dad is pretty understanding. He says the more the merrier. Just come in the back so you don't disturb Santa_. Wow, his dad sounds awesome. On Christmas Eve too?

'Tell him I might just take him up on that option. We're nearly there.'

As Blaine pulled up at his aunt's place, he noticed the lights were on. Lexie grabbed Lucy's stuff and Blaine carried the girl herself.

They knocked on the door, music pumping through the walls. They knew that Lucy's mum would have someone over but they didn't have anywhere else to go.

A thin woman with a cigarette opened the door, but her smile dropped when she saw who it was.

Blaine gave her a weak smile. 'Can we stay the night?'

The woman snorted. 'Get lost.'

'Hey! This is your daughter, and she is your responsibility!' Lexie growled.

'Fine then. Give me my daughter and get lost. I'll not have you two around here.' The bitch grabbed Lucy's hair and dragged her inside. Blaine sighed.

'Tell Kurt we might need a place to stay after all.'

Blaine felt like a huge creep as he parked the car out the front of Kurt's house. It was only 11:33. He hadn't realised how close to Lima his parents actually lived.

'This is it.'

Lexie just nodded, leaning into her seat. 'You have a split lip.'

'And you have a black eye. We look fantastic.'

The girl eyed her older brother. 'You love him, don't you?

Blaine froze. Although he loved his little sister very much, he did not want to have this conversation. 'Honestly, yes, I am in love with him. But I can't make a move because the last guy who did freaking kissed him and he hated the guy and I don't want to be another one of those guys.'

'But you're not like that.' Lexie sighed. 'Look, here's the deal. 'When I meet this Kurt, I will see if there is any chance that he likes you. And if he does, will you just go for it? Or let me drop a hint to Kurt? Because this other guy wouldn't have made him confident enough to tell people his feelings.'

Blaine groaned, resting his head on the steering wheel. 'Lex, I'm just a mentor to him.'

'Really?'

'Yes Lex.'

'Because he looks worried. He's cute, in a non-heterosexual way. I wonder if his hair is normally perfect like that when he sleeps, or if he just arranged it for you.'

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt standing at the mailbox. The boy gave him a small smile.

'Yeah, I know he's cute. He is drop dead gorgeous. Now let's get our stuff.'

When Blaine grabbed his guitar, he frowned at Lexie. 'Remind me why you brought my guitar?'

Lexie shrugged, murmuring, 'So you can sing him a love song?' Blaine swatted her playfully and shut the boot.

'Hey, ohmygod are you two okay?' Kurt gasped at their injuries. 'Sweet Gucci what happened?'

Lexie gaped at him. 'Sweet Gucci? Another fashion obsessed boy. Great. I'm Lexie, or Lex. I don't mind. Just never call me Alexandra.'

Kurt looked startled. 'I'm Kurt. And what the hell happened?' His eyes kept flicking back to Blaine and his guitar.

Lexie gave Blaine a pointed stare that said _ohmygod how blind are you big brother? He LOVES you!_ 'Oh just the usual. How are you Kurt Hummel?'

'How do you know my last name?'

Lexie just pointed at Blaine. 'Big brother. Never. Shuts. Up.'

'Thanks Lex.' Blaine stepped forward and tried to smile, but blood oozed from the corner of his mouth. He was surprised but not unhappy when Kurt raised a delicate hand to his cheek.

'Come inside, and I'll get you guys cleaned up.'

Kurt did look rather attractive in his sloppy clothes. He was wearing soft pants, and a pale wrap around that wasn't doing much to keep him warm.

'Ladies first.' Blaine gestured to Lexie once they'd gotten in the house. Normally she would've snorted and said go right ahead but she knew he wanted to be alone.

'Kurt, just point me in the direction of the nearest bathroom and gimme an ice pack I'll be fine.' Lexie murmured.

'Are you sure? The kitchen is through there and the bathroom is just here.' Kurt gave her a friendly smile.

When he turned to Blaine, Kurt looked like he would throttle whoever did this to him. 'You, however, are going to need more than an icepack.' The junior turned and pulled out an extensive first-aid kit.

'Thank you.' Blaine murmured as Kurt wiped away the dried blood on his arm.

'It's fine Blaine.' A small shiver passed through the boy.

Blaine, who had taken off his warm jacket to give Kurt better access to his arm, grabbed it and wrapped it around his slim shoulders. The junior smiled and slipped his arm through the sleeves.

'Thanks.'

The senior realised he was still touching Kurt's shoulders, so he just nodded, slightly awkward.

'Sweet Armani what happened to your arm?' Kurt murmured as he focused a bright light on the long wound just below his elbow.

Blaine averted his gaze. 'Glass. There was broken glass on the floor.' He felt a gentle tremor run through Kurt's hands.

'What happened Blaine?'

Before the senior could answer, Finn popped his head in. 'Erm, sorry, but why is someone other than me raiding the freezer?'

Kurt gave a weak smile. 'That's Lexie. She's looking for an icepack. Can you put her on the couch in the room with the spare TV?'

The tall boy nodded, murmuring a "Hey Blaine" as he left.

'I already explained to him that you were coming.'

'Right. Are you sure this is okay, I mean-'

'Blaine, trust me. My parents wanted to have more people over, but everyone we know was going somewhere else.'

Blaine nodded, eyes fluttering as Kurt moved onto the corner of his mouth. He looked tempted to "kiss it better", but he settled with cleaning the wound and holding a mini ice pack to it.

'Come on, if you don't mind you can bunk with me and Finn.'

Blaine nodded, taking over the job of holding the icepack. 'Can I check on Lex first?'

Kurt nodded and lead him to the spare TV room. 'This is where we solve conflict if 2 people want to watch something at the same time.'

Blaine moved to the soft leather lounge where his sister was asleep, her blanket falling off. He smiled and tucked her in, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

'Night sister.'

He felt the junior's gaze. 'You're a good brother.'

'Honestly I don't feel like one.' Blaine admitted with a wry smile that Kurt returned sadly.

Kurt's room was insanely stylish, except for Finn's part. It was typically male in his half-messy, dark and almost smelly. Kurt was clean, crisp and smelt like...Kurt.

Blaine settled on the couch gratefully, placing him guitar next to him.

'I'm presuming you play guitar?'

'Yeah. Not sure why Lex grabbed it when we left...I used to send her to sleep by playing guitar. Maybe that's why.'

Kurt sat next to him, ignoring Finn making funny faces as he crept into bed. 'What happened Blaine? If you can talk about it...'

'My parents got into a fight, but it's not just the violence and stuff. It's the fact that they've been doing it every few days since I was a kid. I'm just so sick of the tension, the lies and the stress. Oh and I just can't get enough of the injuries.'

If Kurt hadn't been shocked by the word "violence", he would've been absolutely horrified by now. 'I guess you're right.'

'About what?'

'Being an insomniac is much better off.'

Blaine laughed bitterly, a tear streaking his face. 'Yeah, I guess it is.' The senior felt Kurt slide a little closer, putting a hand on his shoulder.

'Hey. Chin up.' Kurt murmured, gently lifting it with one finger.

Blaine caught his eye, and they both froze. Kurt leaned forward ever so slightly, before realising he was taking advantage of Blaine in his weakened state.

The senior wasn't having any of this. 'Merry Christmas Kurt.' He leaned down and planted a soft peck on his cheek.

The boy turned a shade of pretty pink, and murmured. 'Merry Christmas Blaine.' He wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and hugged him, burying his face into the soft fabric of his shirt.

That was Blaine's favourite Christmas, especially when he woke up with his head in Kurt's lap, one hand running through his curly hair.

* * *

_Yeah...a bit heavy I'm afraid but I needed to expressed not only my love for shipping Klaine but how frustrating domestic violence is. So if you want to read something light-hearted, check out some of my other stories._

_This'll probably be a fail...meh. reviews please._


End file.
